His Fate and His Love
by Kamehameha
Summary: Hamtaro is a knight and Bijou is a Princess. Will he be able to Protect her? H+B This was also co-writtin by Karika Gatocalu! R+R //Finished!!!\\
1. Chapter 1

His Fate and His Love By Kamehameha and Karika_Gatocalu Kameha: We don't own Hamtaro or any of the other characters. Karika: Oh course we do! We own the tapes! Kameha: *sweat drops* this story is also inspired by the story by Avenge X. Karika: Hamtaro is so Kawaii Kawaii Kawaii! Kameha: Anyways, on ward to the story.. ------- Chapter 1  
  
It was raining hard that day. There was a kingdom called Ham Ham Kingdom. It was ruled by a kind hearted princess (A/N Both: Erm. Hamster), whose name was Bijou. She was a little shorter than most hamsters, cleaner fur than most hamsters and had two cute little pigtails on both sides of her head. Everything was going well. Hamtaro was her best friend, who also had a kind heart. He was always wearing that cheerful look on his face. Hamtaro also became Bijou's knight and had just finished his training. Bijou stood there waiting for the return of her knight. She looked out the window. The rain poured and the lightning stuck a couple of times. She sighed and thought back to when Hamtaro wanted to protect his best friend.  
  
~Flashback~ "Oh Please Princess Bijou!!!" pleaded Hamtaro. "You don't have to be formal with me Hamtaro, just call me Bijou for we are best friends are we not? Why in all of Ham Ham Kingdom would you become my knight?" She asked Hamtaro. His expression was rather serious and didn't look like he was joking around either. "Well. I . it's because. I." Hamtaro couldn't get the words together as he blushed. Finally he asked, "Please accept me Okay?" Bijou got worried, yet, confused. She paused for a few moments and replied, "I'm sure there's a reason behind it no?" "I'd take that as a yes then?" Hamtaro said while blushing. ~Flashback Over~  
  
"There you are Princess Bijou. I mean Bijou. I mean." Hamtaro shouted as he fumbled with the words. "Remember what I told you?" Bijou sighed as she remembered that Hamtaro had a short memory. "About being formal and stuff?" "Oh ya, I forgot sorry." Hamtaro said scratching his head with his paw. "It alright Hamtaro, let's stop chit chatting for we need to get you cleaned up." She slowly led Hamtaro to the Bathroom. The bathroom was all white. The tub was navy blue and the curtains were also navy blue as well. Everything was white except for the mat which was deep purple. (A/N Karika: Light Purple is my favorite color!) Hamtaro stared at the entire room and didn't take a step in. "Am I allowed in here?" "Hehehe. You're so silly sometimes Hamtaro, of course you're allowed inside" Bijou giggled and pushed Hamtaro to take a step in to the bathroom. She closed the door and left Hamtaro in there. Hamtaro hopped into the tub. It was nice warm and soothing. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day they both met. It was the day when Laura began to tutor. Laura's first student was Maria, Bijou's owner. Hamtaro had to come along and follow Laura into the castle. Unfortunately he fell out of Laura's backpack and he wandered around the castle. He couldn't find Laura anywhere and explored the place. That's when he met Bijou. He was delighted to meet her and they became good friends after that. Maybe it was fate that brought them together. "Hamtaro? Are you alright in there? Do you need assistant?" asked Bijou. "I'm Fine Princess Bijou, I'll be out in a minute!" He shouted. He heard a sigh as a reply and then remembered, "Sorry! I forgot. Meaning you are a princess and everything." He went back to thinking and thought 'The reason why I wanted to protect her. and we have so many memories together. and I like her a lot... I guess I've developed a crush on her. Maybe I should really tell her. Will she hate me? Or will she feel the same? There's only one way to find out.' "Hamtaro? Are you sure you're ok in there?" Bijou's voice could be heard again. "I said I'll be there in a minute" Hamtaro replied. 'I must tell her no matter what TODAY!' ----- Kameha: This fic WILL have action and adventure, mostly about the basic mushy parts is done! Karika: I didn't know there's gonna be a next chapter. Kameha: Yes there WILL be a next chapter with more Mush! Karika: *sweat drops* Next time I'm typing out the next chapter! Kameha: Ok fine! Anyways please R+R!!! It's very easy. No Flames please but if you want, that's ok! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

His Fate and His Love By Kamehameha and Karika_Gatocalu Kameha: I was bored so I put up Ch. 2 without the help of Karika Karika: I heard that! Kameha: *whispers* I don't own Hamtaro or any other characters because if I did, this would be a fanfic!!! -------- His Fate and His Love  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Hamtaro came out of the washroom. His fur was nice and clean. Bijou giggled as she saw Hamtaro. "Bijou, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Alright Hamtaro, just follow me into my room first, well get some privacy there." Bijou suggested.  
  
She led him to her room. It was nice, just like the bathroom. Everything was a nice navy blue color. Hamtaro sat on Bijou's bed and looked around the area. 'This is one big room' he thought to himself.  
  
Bijou closed the door and asked, "So what did you want to tell me Hamtaro?" Hamtaro turn a light blush of red. "Well, It's like. a. umm." He fumbled with the words once more and finally said, "Remember how I told you why I want to be your knight?"  
  
"Uh huh, go on." she protested.  
  
Hamtaro turned redder and said, "The reason I became your knight was because I wanted to protect you. When we first became friends, I liked you ever since. I've developed a crush and now I.I.I. " He stumbled, he could find the right words but finally he managed to say, "I love you Bijou, with all my heart. Please don't hate me! I'll feel awful if you do!"  
  
She simply smiled and said, "I will not hate you Hamtaro, because I am also in love with you."  
  
The two Hamsters embraced. Hamtaro was so happy that he wanted to kiss her. The two lovers began to lean towards each other until they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Princess Bijou, Dinner's going to be ready in 5 minutes" Pashmina yelled through the door.  
  
"OK!" Bijou yelled back.  
  
Hamtaro leaned forward again and wanted to kiss Bijou but then they were interrupted with another knock.  
  
"Princess Bijou, a prince from a neighboring land wants to visit you!"Pashmina shouted.  
  
Hamtaro was so annoyed with so many interruptions. He stomped over to the door and said, "Bijou isn't going to meet any prince today. She already has one!"  
  
Pashmina looked surprised, "And who might that be?"  
  
Hamtaro had a throbbing stress mark and yelled, "I AM, SO LEAVE US ALONE, I'M TRYING TO KISS HER. STOP BOTHERING US AND . HAVE A NICE DAY! " He slammed the door on the hamster.  
  
Hamtaro turned around to see Bijou giggling at the recent event. He blushed and walked closer to Bijou. The two hamsters embraced themselves and shared their first kiss.  
  
That was the day Hamtaro will begin his fate as a knight.  
  
To Be Continued. ---------- Kameha: Yep! It ain't over yet! Karika: You stupid Baka (idiot)! You never let me type out any of the chapter! Kameha: You were too lazy to do it at the time. Karika: *throbbing stress mark* AND YOU TAKE ALL THE CREDIT? Kameha: Or course, for I am far more superior than you! Mahayana Karika: *sweat drops* Kameha: If you like this fic, please do us a favor and REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! Please? The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come out! 


	3. Chapter 3

His Fate and His Love  
  
By Kameha and Karika  
  
Kameha: Shhhh. I'm writing another chapter with out Karika again! She's too lazy to update anyways, on with the story!  
  
One week passed. The hamsters were getting along very well. It was a bright morning and Bijou decided to take a look at Hamtaro's training. Hamtaro soon became a guardian when since he had special powers and it would come in handy when his loved one, Bijou gets into trouble. Times these days are not safe. The demons were moving up to the continent and sooner or later, they will probably overthrow the castle. However, Hamtaro was not going to let that happen. Time passed. The demons are already moving up fast. Watch guards had spot a few demons roaming around the castle.  
  
"Bijou! Please follow me. I don't want you hurt. I'm glad I manage to find you." Hamtaro said with a very worried face.  
  
He wanted to embrace Bijou but realized that he covered with some demon blood. Bijou stared at Hamtaro for a moment. She was afraid that Hamtaro might be hurt.  
  
"Hamtaro, Are you alright?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Yes I'm okay. But. the castle." Hamtaro said as she looked around the place sadly. He wasn't certain if he could protect Bijou but he is willing to do it even if he has to take his life away. Their love was growing stronger.  
  
They manage to escape to the garden. Most of the demons are dead anyway so it should be safe. There was, however, one more demon. It seems to be fate for Hamtaro to encounter it.  
  
"Stop demon! I will not let you get away this easy!" Hamtaro shouted as he slowly draws out his sword. The demon was way much bigger than Hamtaro. He thought that this must be the leader of the pack.  
  
"Bijou, be careful." Hamtaro turned slightly to see if Bijou was still there, alive. "Hamtaro, you be careful too. I. don't know what I will do if you." Bijou breaks off her words. She knew Hamtaro would understand it.  
  
Hamtaro fought with the demon for quite sometime. He slashed and thrust the demon. It was so angry that it gave a big blow to Hamtaro. He stumbled and falls on his back. Losing his grip of his sword, he tried to retrieve it and regain his consciousness. The demon slowly moved towards Bijou. "BIJOU, RUN AWAY! GO!" Hamtaro shouted and frowned at the demon.  
  
"Hey, you're not done with me yet!"  
  
"Hamtaro . I can't leave you alone here." Bijou said and cried.  
  
"No Bijou. you must go . I.I will be alright. I promise. but you are the princess so you must be alive . please leave now." cried Hamtaro.  
  
"No . I don't care Hamtaro!!! I don't care who I am!!! I love you and that's all that matters to me. I want to stay by your side forever! I will wait for you here. I don't care about my life . all I care is you, Hamtaro.you are the one I care so much." Bijou started to burst out in tears.  
  
"Bijou. I. BIJOU, LOOK OUT!" Hamtaro shouted as the demon started to attack Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro was so scared. His eyes grew wider. He got back up on her feet and jumped towards Bijou and pushed her away from danger. The demon thrust its claw to Hamtaro's chest. He groans in pain as blood started to spew out from her mouth. He quickly cast the fire spell and shoots directly at the demon as she fell to the ground. It burns in the flames and turned into ashes.  
  
Bijou rushed to Hamtaro's side. Blood covered Hamtaro's body. He started coughing out blood too. Bijou cried. Her tears were blurring her sight of Hamtaro. She lays Hamtaro on her lap and put her arm around Hamtaro's waist and the other arm trying to stop the blood from flowing out of her wound. She cried and cried and couldn't stop crying. Hamtaro was in tears too but he manages a smile to Bijou. Hamtaro rubbed Bijou tears away. Hamtaro muttered since her energy was decreasing," B-B-Bijou. I'm sorry. I almost couldn't. p-protect you but . I'm happy to see you alive.so stop crying." "Hamtaro. don't say you are sorry . don't leave me now. I have still much to do with you. We are still young . you can't leave me now ... You just can't . I won't allow you to leave now. not now and ever.please don't close your eyes." cried Bijou. The skies were rather cloudy and it started to drizzle.  
  
"Bi-Bijou. I'm getting. cold. what's going on?"  
  
Bijou could only stare at Hamtaro who was losing more blood. "Of course . it's raining. that's why you feel cold." Bijou lied.  
  
".Are you sure? I feel so pain. Bijou . promise me you won't leave me and please don't forget me in death." Hamtaro was losing his strength and soon his consciousness. "You will not die . you must live. Hamtaro? H-H- Hamtaro?" Tears were flowing out even more from Bijou's eyes. "I love you, Bijou . I'll always love you . in death or in life.I'll miss you . please stop crying for me. Promise me that you'll live happily."  
  
Bijou couldn't say anything. She was paralyzed. She thought this could be the end. "It's my fate and we should accept it. good or bad. I'm . sorry I have to leave you now. I'm so sorry.and I love you.Princess Bijou." Hamtaro's voice slowly faded away leaving Bijou crying. Hamtaro'seyes slowly close as he gave Bijou a final smile.  
  
Bijou leaned closer to Hamtaro and kissed him. Bijou cried as she embraced Hamtaro tighter. "I . will never forget you and your bravery, Hamtaro. I will love you forever.I love you, Hamtaro ."  
  
Kameha: Hehehe It's not finished yet!!! Karika: You've been writing without me haven't you? Kameha: You take too long anyways help with the last chapter! But I'm not going to spoil it for all of you readers! 


	4. Chapter 4

His Fate and His Love  
  
By Kameha and Karika  
  
Kameha: I don't own Hamtaro so leave me alone!  
  
Karika: I? you mean WE!  
  
Kameha: Whatever, here's the chapter everyone's dieing to read!  
  
-----------  
  
~A Week later~  
  
"Hamtaro." Bijou cried. "If only you could open your eyes. The kingdom is much safer now since you killed the leader demon. Open your eyes please?"  
  
Hamtaro laid still against the bed. Bijou sat right beside it, hoping that Hamtaro was going to be alright. The princess had been sitting there for a week now, watching her knight for a while. She cried herself to sleep for a while and didn't eat much.  
  
"Hamtaro." Bijou watched him. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Maybe he was already dead' she thought to herself.  
  
Bijou knew that it was useless but she closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss him. As she laid a kiss on his lips. She felt as if her kiss was being returned. She opened her eyes to see if the hamster she always wanted to see open his eyes too.  
  
"Hamtaro!" Bijou hugged him.  
  
"Sorry Bijou, how long have I been asleep for?"  
  
"1 Week."  
  
Bijou cried and hugged him again.  
  
Hamtaro watched as Bijou fell onto the bed with him. 'She must be tired. That poor girl.' He pulled the blanket over the both of them and drifted off into dreamland. With happy dreams since Hamtaro has accepted his fate and his love.  
  
---------------  
  
Kameha: I know it's a short chapter but there was not too much to write about it.  
  
Karika: Ya!  
  
Kameha: Thanks to Chibi Bijou for the suggestion but we had the entire plot figured out. Sorry, but that was a good suggestion. Maybe I'll write a another Hamtaro fic with that or maybe I'll write the sequel. It all depends on the reviews!  
  
Karika: Kameha!  
  
Kameha: What? Reviews are important! It was fun writing with Karika. Thanks for all the reviews! 


End file.
